


Cute

by fandomtickles



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tickling, ticklish!armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2865695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtickles/pseuds/fandomtickles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's a good look for you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: http://fandomtickles.tumblr.com/

"That’s a good look for you."

Armin turned around, startled, and saw Eren standing in the doorway. Pleased to see him, he waved before turning back to the mirror.

"Thanks," he said as his lithe fingers played with the small ponytail that hung off his head. "Just trying something new. I’m probably not going to keep it, though."  
Eren walked over and snaked his hands around Armin’s waist. “Why not?” he asked as he dropped his chin onto the blond boy’s shoulder. “I think you look cute.”

Armin let out something between a scoff and a sigh, as if he disagreed. 

"What?" Eren smirked. "C’mon, you know you’re cute."

"Mm’ not cute," Armin mumbled, his cheeks turning a faint pink.

"Yes you are. You’re adorable." 

"Shut up, I’m not ado-" He was cut off by a squeak as he felt hands slide under his shirt and run up his sides. 

"Hey! Don’t do that!"

In response, Eren fell to the ground, dragging Armin with him. With some maneuvering, he was able to sit on top of him, straddling his waist. His fingers danced across Armin’s torso, making him scream with laughter.

"S-stop!" Armin managed to pant out. Eren grinned mischievously, and continued with zest. He leaned down and started to lightly kiss his boyfriend’s neck. The feather-like touches made Armin’s laugh rise in pitch, and his head shook vigorously. 

He was cackling so hard and loud that neither of the two noticed the figure that appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, has anyone seen my -" Connie did a double take at the duo and promptly slapped his hands over his eyes.

"Oh my God. Oh my God. I didn’t see anything." 

Eren stopped tickling Armin and they looked at each other sheepishly. With a grunt, Eren lifted himself to his feet and made a dramatic gesture to offer his hand to the shorter boy. Armin rolled his eyes, but accepted it, anyway.

Before they left the room, Eren lightly kissed Armin on his cheek. “You’re adorable,” he whispered. Armin just smiled.


End file.
